Goddess Senshi
by LadyCresentStar
Summary: Something has happened that even the Gods and the Goddesses of the universe can't fix! The senshi are called on to save everyone and everything...will they be able to do it, or will everything in creation disappear?
1. Chapter 1

This is my story, to which i have pictures. if you want to see the pictures, please go to this link! I really  
>hope you enjoy the story and the ride!^-^<p>

Serenity screamed as she clung to Endymion's arm, staring at the black wild haired woman bearing a sword who advanced on them. Endymion held his sword in front of him, glaring at the woman angrily."Beryl, stop this now! I command you!" he cried out, trying to shield the young princess with his own body." You _command_ me? I take commands no longer!" she swiped the blade which Endymion blocked with his own and he growled, pushing to knock the sword out of the woman's hands, but she held on and held her ground with a strength far beyond what her slender body could have possibly held.

Shadows began dancing around Beryl as she shoved back, now successfully knocking the sword from Endymion's hands and thrust her sword forward, the blade burying into his stomach. Serenity once more screamed, the tears running down her face as she saw her beloved clutch his stomach, blood running over his hands as he collapsed. Beryl once more swung her sword, separating the prince's head from his body. Serenity quickly threw herself down on the body, staring in horror as she held it."No...no,Endymion! How could you! He never did anything!" She looked up in despair at the woman, Beryl. She merely looked down coldly and grabbed the moon princess by her throat, hauling her up and strangling her."Oh, but I'm far from done...far from it!" she leaned in close, grinning cruelly as Serenity's vision went black.

Usagi screamed as she launched forwards, panting as she stared wide eyed at the soft white covers on her legs. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and twisted quickly, only seeing a sleepy Mamoru looking at her."Usako...what's wrong?"he murmured, gently pulling her to him but she pulled away. Usagi went to the mirror, rubbing her face gently. She remember now, she wasn't Princess Serenity, she was Usagi Chiba. She was Sailor Moon, the leader of the scouts. She was 20, only two more years away from when she would become queen and have her little Chibiusa.

"G...go back to sleep,mamo-chan...I just had a bad nightmare is all. Promise." she turned back a little and smiled weakly. Mamoru looked at her, then slowly laid back down, closing his eyes. Usagi turned back to the mirror and sighed, closing her eyes. She then turned and went back to bed, going to to sleep again. Neither saw the black form that appeared over Usagi, stroking her forehead. Usagi's crescent moon appeared, glowing gold than black before it disappeared once more. The figure disappeared, satisfied its duty had been done.

Usagi munched happily on a doughnut, cooing to herself over how delicious it tasted. It was a nice day, she had no homework and this wonderful bag of doughnuts. what could make this day any more perfect? Oh yes, now she remembered. The only thing that could make this day better would be if her Mamo-chan wasn't busy working. She sighed and crumbled up the empty bag, throwing it away as she went to the park and sat down on a bench,setting her hands on her knees as she looked at the kids playing.

She sat there for a while until her communicator beeped urgently. Usagi jumped and quickly scuttled to a more private spot, opening her communicator. Sailor Venus's face appeared on it."Usagi! There's a strange monster that appeared in Tsuki Shopping Center! We need you now!" Usagi nodded, replying,"Not to worry, I'll be right there!" she snapped the communicator closed and took off at a run to Tsuki Shopping Center.

Usagi ran into the shopping center, seeing the other senshi battling some strange leviathan monster. She pulled off her brooch and raised it up, crying,"Silver Moon Crystal Power, Make Up!" the Silver Crystal glowed brightly before suddenly turning black, streaks of black lightening traveling from it down Usagi's arm. She screamed loudly, making the senshi and the monster stop."Sailor Moon!" the senshi cried together, all of them watching in horror as the black lightening enveloped Usagi, blocking her from view briefly.

Then the lightening burst away, and where the senshi got hit by the bits it blistered instantly and painfully. There stood a woman, who had the face and hair style of Usagi, but that was all that remained. Her hair and eyes had darkened, and her fuku was black and torn. She grinned evilly at the shocked senshi and motioned to the monster."Come!" the monster instantly obeyed like a dog, coming to her side and standing there placidly.

She laughed and looked at them."What's the matter guys? You act like you've never seen me before!" she laughed coldly again and held out her hands, barbed streams of energy shooting out and entangling the senshi, strangling them even as the energy caused more blisters to form where they touched skin. Usagi laughed as she watched them uncaring."It's high time you bitches died! Lets say a nice goodbye!" she raised her hand but a bright flash of light appeared, severing the barbed energy.

The senshi collapsed in groans of pain as a woman with long flowing sky blue hair and dark green dress stood in front of them. She motioned at Usagi, speaking softly, "Begone.". Usagi's face twisted in a snarl and she screamed with anger as she and the monster disappeared. The woman turned back to the senshi and touched them gently, healing them. Sailor Uranus looked up, gritting her teeth against the lingering pain."Wh-who are you?" The woman looked down at her kindly and smiled, banishing the pain with a gentle touch."I am the Goddess Gaia. And I need your help, protectors of planets"


	2. Chapter 2

The senshi sat in their civilian forms in Mamoru's living room, all sitting on the sofa and chairs as they faced the beautiful Goddess in front of them. Mamoru stood by the window, staring out it with his hand over his mouth as he tried to digest what the others had told him. Gaia took a delicate sip of water then looked at the women. She waited patiently, knowing who would speak first.

"What is going on?" Ami spoke up, watching the Goddess' lips quirk slightly. The Goddess leaned forwards slightly and sighed." The entire realms have been thrown into chaos. Chaos has somehow regained itself and darkened the brightest and one of the most powerful starseeds. Sailor Moon...Princess Serenity. This new being that is all of her power and all of Chaos's cruelty and hate...so much has already been bent. The gods and I need your help,protectors." she looked at them, so sad and yet full of strength they couldn't imagine. The senshi looked at each other before Minako spoke up.

"But Usagi was the most powerful of us...she was able to beat Chaos before! How could we stop her and...and what if we don't even need to? She could still fight off Chaos right?" She looked hopeful but the expression fell when Gaia shook her head."No, Venus Protector. This taint has been embedded in her very soul...I was not aware and nor was the Moon Goddess Selene until now." the senshi shared a glance as the Goddess continued."She showed me what had happened. Millenia ago, back when the people on both were different, Chaos had struck again. I felt Him tainting my world and reaching outwards, wanting to devour all. All on me radiated darkness...but one person in particular. That person left me and went to the Moon Goddess's realm, but I could still feel it. I never know what had happened, but Goddess Selene told me. That person...they tainted your Princess Serenity. It would have been rejected and dispersed normally...but she died soon after and the evil was locked and bound with her soul. Why it awoken now, I do not know..." she shook her head sadly as each of the senshi slowly looked at each other. Rei was the first to speak." So..that means...in the Silver Millennium..."

"Serenity was infected with Chaos. And because Queen Serenity reincarnated us all, her soul couldn't fight off Chaos." Ami finished, looking rather faint. "But how could Chaos have infected Serenity in the first place? It would have had to be close before she died but..." Haruka trailed off but a voice startled them all."Beryl" they turned to see Mamoru looking at them, his expression hard."It was Beryl... She came after me and Serenity. I was killed first and don't know what happened to her afterward...but now I realize that my desire to protect her may be what's caused all this...my Usako..." he turned away again, covering his eyes with his hand.

"...That still leaves my question. What hope do we have of beating Usagi? She...she's our leader and the most powerful among us!" Minako pulled her hair slightly as she spoke, feeling fear and dread inside her. The Goddess shook her head." The Gods and I will fix that. We shall grant our planets protectors with powers to put you level with Selene's Protector. It shall happen soon but in it's own time...I have only the power to grant such to my protector."she looked at Mamoru at this point but continued." Your Gods will seek you out, and you will have to seek them in return. Please leave now, so I may give my protector his powers." the senshi looked a bit startled then at each other nervously.

They got up and milled briefly, saying goodbye to Mamoru and each other before they left his apartment. Mamoru hadn't turned around but Gaia approached his and touched his back, where his heart was. A gentle gold glow appeared around them both."I endow you with my powers, protector of Earth. You chose your own name, Tuxedo Mask. So I will not change that." The glow disappeared and Mamoru stood there in a tuxedo rather like his original, but far more ornate and colored a dark green that was almost black. His hat was gone and his mask was lined with pearls, as were the ends of his sleeves and the opening of his jacket. The pendant around his neck had changed, holding the symbol of the Earth in gold on it. He looked at himself in the reflection of the window and closed his eyes, clenching his gold gloved fist."Usako...I swear I'll help you...and get you back..." he didn't see Gaia smile and disappear, her duty to her protector done.


	3. Chapter 3

The scouts battled against a strange lion like creature. Venus jumped, managing to dodge the strange roar-blast attack of the lion. She sighed and looked at the other scouts. They were all getting tired and worn down. Without Sailor Moon to help, they had been unable to take down the monster for an hour. She briefly though of giving up then shook her head fiercely."_No! I'm the leader of the senshi, I can do this since Sailor Moon can't! I can do this!"_ She thought to herself. She took a deep breathe and ran back into the battle, calling out her wink chain and whipped it at the monster. It reared up on its back legs and swatted the chain away too easily. Venus saw this and almost felt tears coming to her eyes.

Desperation came over her suddenly and she cried out as she jumped onto the monsters back, locking her arms around its in an attempt to pin the monster." Everyone hit it! Hit it NOW!" she yelled, no longer caring if she got hit as well. The senshi paused until she yelled at them again."She said to do it, then we have to do it!" yelled Uranus, ignoring the bleeding cuts on her cheek. The others nodded as she yelled,"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Dead Scream!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

Venus held on tighter as she heard everyone and yelled out as her tiara stone glowed,"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" her attack rushed up in the air then began falling back down towards its caster and the monster just as all the other attacked rushed forwards. Venus closed her eyes as all the attacks converged in a flash of brilliant light. The senshi had shielded their eyes, then hesitantly looked, afraid of what they would see.

Venus stood there in a pillar of light, though not alone. A heartbreakingly beautiful woman stood in front of Venus, her long golden hair pooling around them as she smiled to Venus. Venus looked up surprised but calm and happy, her symbol glowing on her forehead. The woman leaned forwards and down a bit, tenderly kissing Venus. Instantly Venus's fuku changed. Her pumps became thigh high boots with a strand of pearls at the top of each, and her collar disappeared, becoming instead a cape that attached to her strapless leotard. Her brooch changed to a heart with two large wings and two smaller wings below, her symbol glowing in gold on it. Two strands of pearls went from the bottom of the brooch to the sides, while two more hung down. Her gloves had become longer and turned silver with yet more strands of pearls at the top, her choker had the symbol of Venus in gold on it with another strand of pearls along the bottom, and her tiara had changed.

It had become two pieces of gold connected by a gem with her symbol it it, along with loops of an orange gem. She had a slighter larger bow in back that trailed down her her ankles, again in silver. She seemed to shudder a little as she felt the incredible powers flowing through her and looked up at the Goddess."Thank you, Aphrodite. Thank you so much...!" Aphrodite smiled as she and the pillar of light faded away. Venus stood there for a while as the others approached her, staring at the changes in her uniform. She turned to them and grinned," Look guys! It's like Gaia said, I got my power up!" All the others began to smile as they talked, looking in better deal at the new fuku." Wow, I wonder if we're all going to look like that!" Saturn grinned, feeling the silky silver bow." Venus smiled and looked back at her."I don't know! But now, I definitively think we'll be able to get Usagi back!" All of the senshi began grinning at the idea of having their sweet Odango back with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Ami sat in the library, studying as usual. But today she was studying something very different. She carefully looked over a thick book, adjusting her glasses and writing down things that seemed relevant to her."_I'm sure this'll help all of us. Though I'm not entirely sure how...from Minako's experience, it seems only certain deeds can bring our gods or goddesses to us. I suppose we have to prove we're worthy of getting their power...but how on earth am I suppose to do that? I'm not very brave...I may very well be the weakest senshi... I don't even have strong will, like Haruka. All I have is my intelligence. Suppose that isn't enough?" _she sighed and leaned back in the chair, taking her glasses off and rubbing her nose. After a few moments, she closed the book and got up with it, taking it to the check out counter.

She gave the librarian her card and waited patiently, nodding her head when the librarian told her the due date as she stamped it in and Ami took the book, putting it in her briefcase as she left the library. Ami stood on the steps of the library for a moment and took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she felt the warm sunshine on her face. She just stayed like that for a little while, trying to get over what she knew were unbased fears. But yet she couldn't help it. What if she didn't receive her gods powers and everyone else did? She shook her head and glanced at her watch, gasping sharply."I can't believe it, I'm going to be late!" she squeaked as she quickly took off running.

All the senshi sat in Rei's room for their meeting, talking softly. Minako laid on her stomach, curiously looking over her new transformation stick, which she had realized earlier had changed when she checked on it. Everyone had marveled over it for a while before drifting into their own conversations. Makoto sat at the table, nibbling on one of the many boxes of treats she had brought for the meeting. She was wondering where Ami was and said so. "You don't think she could be in trouble, do you? It really isn't like Ami to be late. Usually that's...Usagi..." the smile she did have at the memory faded when she realized none of them had seen Usagi in weeks, not since Chaos had taken her over somehow.

Everyone became quiet and looked away from each other for a long time until Ami suddenly burst in, panting hard. Everyone leapt to their feet, staring at her anxiously and asking if everything was okay. Ami merely waved her hand, brushing them off silently as she gulped for air." Sorry...I'm...late. Lost...track of...time..." Makoto offered her a cup of punch and Ami gratefully accepted it, taking a few little gulps which helped to coat her dry throat and seemed to make breathing easier. She sat down wearily at the table."Ahem...I'm sorry about that. Anyway, I got quite a bit of research done. I thought it would maybe help us if we each knew who our gods and goddesses were."

Ami began pulling out her notes as the others gathered around the table and began to snack." Gods? I thought we'd all have...y'know goddesses cause we're all female, except Mamoru of course." Minako looked confused as she chewed a bite of cookie, waving said cookie a little and not noticing the irritated look Rei gave her when crumbs flew at her from the cookie. Ami answered quickly to prevent a fight" Not true, Minako. In mythology, our planets basically belonged to a different god and goddess. We already met Earth and Venus, which both have goddesses." Michiru tilted her head slightly."Gaia and Aphrodite." she said softly and Ami nodded, along with Mamoru." Right. But there are still more and some are male. Like Mars for example. Mars is the planet of Aries, the god of war." Minako grinned mischievously.

"Guess that's why Rei can be so hot-headed huh?" She yelped a little as Rei hit her with a pillow, looking much more annoyed." Shut up Minako" she muttered as she sat back down and Minako rubbed her head a little" Ami shook her head a little and continued." Actually, it seems many of us have gods. Jupiter belongs to Zeus, the lord of the gods. Uranus belongs to Caelus. Neptune belongs to Poseidon. Pluto belongs to Hades and Saturn belongs to Cronus...my own planet belongs to Hermes." Ami began passing out the notes she had made on each of the gods. Haruka and Michiru looked down at their papers and smiled to each other."You have such nice handwriting Ami." Michiru said softly, almost a bit flirtingly, causing Ami to blush a little."T-thank you Michiru..." Hotaru looked over her paper interestedly then looked up."So...what are we going to do about...Usagi?" she winced a little as she watched everyone tense up, knowing that would happen. Everyone had become so sensitive about their missing leader.

After a few moments, Setsuna sighed and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her transformation wand, and everyone gasped a little in surprise to see it looks similar to Minako's improved wand. Setsuna nodded a little."Yes, I have already received my power up. Having lived by the Time Gate for so long, I have learned how to contact my god. He gave me his powers shortly after Gaia showed herself. And he instructed me as to what we must do. Right now, Usagi is lurking somewhere unknown, somewhere dark. She's waiting to see what will happen, if anyone will rise up to stop her. As of yet, she doesn't know our gods are giving us their powers to make us match her. However, once she feels safe or threatened, she will launch her plans into action. She will travel and try to cause as much...chaos as she can."

Haruka sat up a little straighter, looking vaguely upset."Well Michiru and I can take care of that. Together, we can easily afford anywhere on Earth we need to go." But Setsuna shook her head, causing Haruka to look confused." Usagi will go no where on Earth...at least...not this one. My god has reason to believe that Usagi will try the easiest way of causing chaos. She is going to alternate universes to try and throw everything out of balance. It is...not pleasant to think of what would happen if different universes were to meet each other and to be mixed. I believe it is our duty to prevent this." everyone stared at her, unbelieving and slightly open mouthed. Minako was of course, the first to speak up."Err...Setsuna...what exactly do you mean...alternate universes?" Ami spoke up now in lieu of Setsuna."An alternate universe is where events have played out differently at a crucial point of the space-time continuum in each universe."

She saw Minako and Rei's blank looks and sighs softly."Alright uh...lets look at our own history. An alternate universe would be...oh...that Mamoru never came back, and Usagi remained with Seiya. Then there could be yet another universe where...perhaps Usagi decided to be with both Mamoru and Seiya."Mamoru began to look a little disturbed at this idea but didn't say anything. Minako began to look unusually thoughtful and sad."So...does that mean...there could be a universe where...I got to be with Alan...?" Ami looked at Minako with a little bit of pity and nodded quietly. The others lapsed into silence for a while, wondering in their minds about alternate universes, and what-ifs.

After a few moments, Haruka slammed her hand on the table and stood up, making everyone jump"No! There's no point in thinking about what _might_ have happened! This is our universe at least and we are who we are for a reason! I'm a senshi and I'm with Michiru, for better or worst!" everyone stared at Haruka in surprise, seeing the fierce fire in her eyes, then Rei stood up as well."I'm with Haruka! I'm happy with the life and friends I have! Let those alternate universes have what they do!" Everyone began standing, adding their agreements and smiling to each other, feeling bonded as a group in a way they hadn't since the shock of Usagi turning evil. And yet, Ami couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness as she looked at Haruka from the corner of her eye."_I don't have a will like that...she'll certainly get her powers soon..."_ she thought to herself then shook her head and tried to just smile and be with the others.

Sailor Mercury panted as she looked at this strange monster bearing a water urn that would shoot water out at high force in a blast. Even with Venus's and Pluto's new goddess powers, this strange monster was proving difficult. And Mercury had taken quite a few hits by being reckless. She was trying so hard to prove she was worthy in the way Venus had. But all that had resulted in was lots of wounds and bruises. Then again, everyone had been battered, though of course Venus and Pluto were the best of them all status wise. She looked at Uranus and Neptune try another reckless rush and attack that failed and shook her head, unable to take this anymore.

She called everyone to her quickly except Venus and Pluto who were to keep the monster busy. She spoke with the others quickly, devising a plan of attack on the fly. They looked at her strangely."Mercury...you didn't get...hit in the head, did you? That seems kind of...well..dangerous.." Mars looked at her worriedly but Mercury shook her head."It'll work! You guys tell Venus and Pluto and then we'll all implement it...we can do this!" the others still looked worried but ran back to the battle. Saturn quickly told Venus and Pluto, who gave Mercury a strange look but nodded. Everyone began to dodge around the monster quickly, often getting hit by it's water blasts but managing to dodge some.

Then they began to move closer, getting more damaged but often there was splash back and soon, everyone there was soaked through out and the senshi were all bruised. Then Mercury quickly moved forwards, seeing the monster get more and more confident." Double Shabon Spray Freezing!" she cried just as the monster fired out a jet of water at Venus. The blast froze solid along with the soaked monster. Only her eyes continued to move,frantically as all the senshi sent their most powerful attacks, including Venus and Pluto's new ones."Loves Heart Shattering!" "Times Cruel Ravaging!" all the attacks converged on the frozen monster, shattering it into pieces that quickly faded away.

All the senshi sighed in relief and Mercury sank to her knees tiredly, thinking of how she wanted nothing more than to go crawl in bed. She felt a hand touch her head and looked up, expecting to see one of the senshi. Instead she saw a mischievously handsome young man with curly hair. She glanced a bit and saw him wearing winged sandals and gasped a bit, looking up at his face again."...Hermes..." she whispered softly, and he nodded, helping her stand as he spoke to her in a strange, rippling kind of voice." You proved yourself. You were tricky and wily and thus defeated your opponent. What more could I ask of the one protecting my planet?" he grinned and leaned down, and Mercury tensed as he neared her lips, then suddenly he turned and kissed her cheek.

Just as it had with Venus, her fuku changed to much the same style as Venus and Pluto's, but her's was all blues. She looked up surprised at the god who grinned almost wickedly and shrugged before disappearing. She stood there for a moment then turned to the surprised looking senshi and smiled widely as they came over to congratulate her. She could feel the relief mixing with the power she felt rushing through her like a pleasantly cool river current."_I did it...I proved myself...and I was given my gods powers...I did it.."_ she thought happily as she reached out suddenly and hugged all her friends, causing them all to wince in pain though they laughed a little.


	5. Chapter 5

_Uranus and Neptune stood together, facing Poseidon and Caelus. They were in their new fukus as Goddess Senshi, though they were battered and bruised. The gods smiled and the two senshi smiled back._

_Saturn stood in front of Cronus, holding her glaive as she held her head high in pride. Cronus gave her a small pat on the head then blinked in surprise as the young girl suddenly hugged him tightly. But he smiled and hugged her back._

_Jupiter stood in front of Zeus, who was by far the grandest of the gods yet. He had tapped her with the mighty crackling thunderbolt he carried and she had transformed, granted her Goddess powers. She smiled happily as her hair floated gently around her head from the static electricity._

_The senshi were battling a monster on a cliff as the sun set. Then a light began to grow and shine at the edge of the cliff. the senshi and creature stopped, staring wide eyed at the strange light growing at the edge of the cliff. The Time Gate appeared, mysterious and imposing. The doors slowly swung open and a burst of light sprang forth, blinding the watchers. The senshi turned their heads away then looked back quickly and gasps ran among them._

_There was a familiar pink haired woman and an unfamiliar pale lavender haired child framed by the glowing setting sun. The woman looked at the senshi, smiling as she gently set her staff on the ground as she walked forwards, and the young girl giggled, twirling her little wand from side to side happily as she followed. Chibiusa, already in Goddess Senshi form, swiftly helped defeat the monster,and introduced her daughter Selysion._

_Mars was wrapped in flames when Aries had granted her her Goddess powers,and the flames had washed away the blood on her skin from her vicious attacks. She smiled some as he looked at her with grim satisfaction and pride._

All the senshi and Mamoru sat together in Mamoru's apartment. One by one they pulled out their new transformation wands, looking at each other."So...we've all got our powers. Now what do we do?" Rei asked quietly, and everyone looked towards Ami and Setsuna. Setsuna took a steadying breathe."Now...we must find Usagi...and help her. She won't come easily though...who knows what or how many worlds we'll have to go through? But...I suggest it be done soon...by now, Usagi will know we can take her...and she will run from her hiding spot." The senshi all looked vaguely nervous, and Mamoru looked down right disturbed."I say we leave tomorrow." he said a bit softly and everyone looked at him. Surely all this had affected Mamoru worst of all, though the appearance of his daughter and granddaughter had helped. Everyone understood, and so everyone agreed. They would leave tomorrow.

Everyone had gathered in the park the next afternoon, the sky overcast and gray. They all looked at each other and swiftly transformed. Then Pluto stepped forwards, and placed her Garnet Rod firmly on the ground."Open, Gate of Time. Let us travel through your realms!" she called out, and the Time Gate appeared as commanded. It swung open and all of the senshi stepped into the darkness as the gate swung closed and disappeared. The senshi walked along, following Mercury who had created a program on her computer to follow the energy,however tainted, of Usagi. Soon they found themselves walking towards a light and through it.

When the light disappeared, they realized they were standing in a park exactly like the one they had left. They looked to each other confused."Did...we really go to another universe?" Venus asked, walking to the little panda bouncy seat and poked it, watching it sway back and forth familiarly. Mercury nodded."Yes, I'm positive." she said then they stopped and whirled around as a scream sounded out. They glanced at each other and quickly ran towards the scream. When they got to the area, they saw many people lying on the ground unconcious, and there stood a strange floating...puff ball, for lack of a better word.

It flew above the people, muttering to its self,"Have to get all this love energy for Master Acier, peupeu" then a man appeared near the fallen group of people, looking stunningly handsome with long straight silvery-gray hair and a gaze as sharp as steel. He looked at the creature who continued to mutter, beginning to look impatient."...Peudefer! Are you done collecting that energy yet?!" the monster, Peudefer turned around quickly and bounced in the air."Master Acier! Almost done, peupeu!" the man smirked in a satisfied way that made all of the Inner scouts drool."Good...now hurry up before those angels get here!" he turned to leave but a voice far too familiar called out.

"Hold it there! You thought you could sneak right under our noses and hurt these poor people?!" the senshi looked at each other wide eyed, then looked, seeing none other than Usagi in a strange fuku appear. Acier turned quickly and scowled."Damn it! Wedding Moonflower! But you're alone...I can handle you!" a sharp piece of steel appeared in his hand, and he lashed at Moonflower, causing her to cry and fall down. Immediantly all the senshi ran out and blocked Acier from her. He blinked in confused then scowled."No matter if you look different, angels! I can still take you and please my Queen Thislia!" he raised the sword but a strangely sweet smelling vine appeared and wrapped around his wrist. He turned and looked stumped to see the exact same four girls but in different uniforms.

"...Angels?...But...you...then I...then she...and you..." he stared, as did the new look-a-likes. Then suddenly he disappeared. The senshi blinked then looked at their counterparts, and the others did the same."Umm...who are you?" Minako two asked. Venus quickly answered."Me? I'm Sailor Venus,who are you?" she stood toe to toe with her twin, looking exactly like mirror images. The second Minako puffed up a bit, looking angry."I'm Wedding Rose! Are you part of the Akuma?!" thankfully Pluto quickly stepped in."Wait. Perhaps we should just exchange introductions" everyone looked at each other then nodded, and both Minako's stepped back. Within time, Pluto introduced all the scouts, and now the new girls introduced themselves.

"I'm Love Angel Wedding Lotus" the twin of Ami stepped forward

"I'm Love Angel Wedding Dahlia" Rei's twin had stepped forward now

"I'm Love Angel Wedding Catkin" Makoto's twin stepped forward

"I'm Love Angel Wedding Rose...like I said before" Minako's twin stepped forward

And now Usagi stepped forwards."And I'm Love Angel Wedding Moonflower. Why are you all called...senshi?" Mercury took the initiative,being the one with the best grasp on the situation." We are from a parallel universe. We're looking for...our Usagi, Sailor Moon. In our universe, we have to fight creations of Chaos." Lotus nodded, seeming to understand." I see. Well..we're Love Angels..we have to protect the world from the demons of the Akuma." Now Pluto had stepped forwards, getting to business."Has anything...bad happened lately?" The Wedding Angels looked at each other, while Moonflower began to tear up.

She spoke waveringly."Mamoru disappeared...the Akuma must have kidnapped him" as she said this, she began to cry." And the other angels won't help me save him!" the others began to look a bit uncomfortable. Sailor Dream Moon quickly pipped up."What if we helped you? Maybe that's what grandma is doing bad in this place." the senshi began to protest then stopped, looking at each other with dawning realization."That is true...that could certainly cause some chaos in a parallel universe..." Mars murmured softly as the others began to nod, then turned to the Angels.

"We'll help you get him back, Moonflower" Venus said and smiled to see Moonflower begin to smile tearfully."Thank you! Oh thank you Rose...I-I mean Venus." they all detransformed, but realized it was extremely confusing to see two of the inner scouts. However, with the help of some colored ribbon, they were able to separate the two groups and headed off toward Usagi's home. Apparently she lived with only her dad, who was a photographer and was gone working for the rest of the day. Both Makoto's went into the kitchen to cook together for everyone, and everyone talked, discussing the differences in their world.

The outer senshi and Mamoru felt quite uncomfortable, having no one to talk to and Mamoru felt strange because this worlds Usagi kept staring at him, and he couldn't stop looking at her. She seemed so much like his Usako...but different somehow still. In a way that turned his stomach. Then suddenly two blue haired women were in front of his face, blocking his view of Usagi. He blinked a little and opened his mouth to question them, trying to shake off how disturbingly similar the two Ami's were, but soon they were talking technical things to each other. Thankfully within a few minutes though, they were able to explain to everyone what they'd been discussing.

Apparently, they were going to use Mamoru's energy signature to find the Mamoru of this world. Everyone looked at each other then nodded, agreeing this was an excellent idea."So...where are we gonna stay?" Minako one asked, her parallel twin braiding parts of her hair as she laid on her stomach and swung her legs in the air. This brought on a silence til Rei two spoke."You can stay at my shrine. We have plenty of room,what with our mansion nearby." Rei one looked at her twin."Mansion? What mansion?" she asked as they looked at each other disturbed.

"Me and my dad live in a mansion near my grandfathers shrine. After...mom died, he wanted us both to have a fresh start. he's so protective! So he had a mansion built near my grandfather's shrine, since his business was doing really well and we moved into it." Rei one stared at her twin. She had thought any version of her would be...well like her! And yet here was a version of her that wasn't basically abandoned by her father. She turned abruptly from Rei two."That'd be fine, I'm sure." she pulled her legs together uncomfortably. The senshi of her universe moved subtly closer to her to comfort Rei one. Quietly, they all agreed to get on it tomorrow morning, since the Wedding Angel senshi didn't have school tomorrow.

The next morning, everyone had gathered outside of Rei 2's mansion, which was indeed large and quite luxurious looking. Then both Ami's began doing their calculations and turned to their groups."We have to transform. We can use bits of each others powers to break open a portal to the demon realm." Ami two said, and they looked at each other. Nodding, each girl and Mamoru transformed. Then they stood in a circle, holding hands. Somehow, Mamoru was holding hands with the parallel Usagi, which made it harder for him to concentrate. But slowly, the scenery around them began to twist and morph until suddenly they were in a different place, full of darkness and oppressive.

The wedding angels looked around anxiously and unsure. They began to move slowly down along a tunnel, until suddenly a second version of Mamoru appeared in strange armor. Moonflower cried out, seeing him,"Mamoru!" she ran towards him, but he brushed her back with a wave of hate that nearly knocked the wedding angels down."You shouldn't have come here, Usagi. I told you before, we can't see each other anymore." he said almost coldly, and Moonflower began to tear up, staring at him disbelieving. "But...but why? Why Mamoru? How can you say that? I came here to rescue you..." she whimpered softly."You can't help me, Usagi! I...i belong here. I'm the son of a demon and a human, Usagi." he looked away almost regretfully now as she gasped, staring at him.

The other angels stared as well and reached out towards Moonflower, but suddenly she ran forward, throwing her arms around her Mamoru."I don't care! I don't care Mamoru, I love you!" she cried out, hugging him tightly. He tried to push her away with more waves of hate, but she refused to be pushed away."Moonflower! Let go! You'll kill yourself!" Dahlia cried out, trying to go towards her friend. But Catkin and Lotus stopped her. Even as Moonflower was fading, she continued to hug onto Mamoru two. She was about to pass out, when suddenly he wrapped his arms around her tightly, almost crushing her.

"Usagi! You idiot, why won't you listen to me?! I'm trying to keep you safe, now you gotta get out of here!" he yelled at her, but she only smiled hazily up at him."Mamoru...I don't..care... I love you... I want to be with you..." she whispered softly. Tears began gathering in Mamoru's eyes."I...I can't Usagi. I can't go back..." he said quietly. Tuxedo Kamen couldn't take it anymore and he stepped forward, removing his mask."Go back with her" the second Mamoru looked up and his eyes widened to see another him. He opened his mouth but Tuxedo Kamen cut him off."Go back. Be with her...and treasure her..." he stared his parallel self down. Slowly, the second Mamoru nodded and hugged Usagi closer.

The angels and scouts combined their power, bringing all of them out of the demon realm."You realize we still have to defeat the queen,right?"Dahlia looked at Moonflower, who hugged onto Mamoru two's arm."I know...but I don't care. We'll all do it,together...thank you senshi! You helped us so much...and you brought Mamoru back!" the senshi smiled and nodded. Pluto summoned the time gate and they stepped into it, to go onto the next parallel universe to try and find their Usagi.


	6. Chapter 6

All the senshi appeared in the same looking park. Venus groaned a little and kicked some of the sand on the ground from where she was standing near the swing."Can't we find somewhere else to like...land? I'm getting tired of seeing the same park! It doesn't change...it's driving me nuts!" Mercury turned to her, laying a hand gently on her arm."I'm sure next time, we can..'land' in a different place for a slight change. For now, lets try to find the us of this world and see if anything is going wrong." Venus and the rest nodded, looked at each other then decided to detransform for now to be less inconspicuous. They left the park and began to walk, feeling a bit tired of seeing the exact same Tokyo that they had left a few days ago. They decided to immediately find their other selves and headed towards the Crown Parlor after checking the time. They were sure their other selves would be out of school and hanging together enjoying milkshakes.

They rounded the corner then had to stop and back up, seeing Mamoru coming out of the Crown Parlor. He turned back towards the inside and called,"Usagi! Chibiusa! Come on!". Everyone felt relief that everything seemed relatively normal here. Until they saw a grown Chibiusa come out of the parlor and kiss Mamoru. Then a little child version of Usagi ran out and hugged Mamoru's knees."Ooh, Mamo-chan! Why can't we have just a nice date, the two of us without this brat tagging along?" Chibiusa pouted, looking up at Mamoru with her big red eyes. Usagi hugged tighter on Mamoru's legs to get his attention."No fair, no fair Usagi! Mamoru is mine too!" Chibiusa growled, raising a fist a bit."But he's my boyfriend, you little squirt!"

All the senshi looked at each other disturbed. Apparently, this was a universe where Usagi and Chibiusa of their universe had switched places. Even their Chibiusa looked a bit shaken. After a few moments of silent glancing at each other, they nodded and moved around the corner. They began heading towards the three, when suddenly Minako burst in front of the group and cried out."Hey Usagi! Hey Chibiusa!" and grinned widely. The three parallels turned and blinked, then the Parallel Usagi gasped."Minako! But..what about your date? Aren't you going to be late? And...who are those people with you?...Sailor Pluto?" Setsuna nodded and smiled.

"I'm afraid I'm not the Pluto you know however. My name is Setsuna Meioh. Please..Usagi. You must call your senshi _now_. It is of vital importance. We'll explain everything there." Parallel Usagi was about to protest, until she saw an older version of herself. Just around the age of her Neo Queen Serenity self. Her jaw dropped a little while Chibiusa looked nervously to the sides, rubbing the back of her head. Parallel Chibiusa looked between the two pink haired women and blinked."Hey...what's going on here?! Usagi, how'd you get in two places?!" the little blonde scowled a bit in confusion. Setsuna moved forward along with the others and began leading the three off down the road."Don't worry. I told you, we will explain everything once the other senshi are with us, and we're somewhere more private." Parallel Usagi glanced from her other self to Setsuna, then slowly nodded in silence.

Everyone of both universes sat in Parallel Makoto's living room. Pictures of her and her family were scattered everywhere, along with plants that belonged to her and her mother and younger sister. Parallel Makoto explained her parents had gone on a trip with her brother and sister, and she had opted to stay home to care for the plants, and to of course be near by should her friends need her in battle. Chibiusa and her daughter Selysion sat next to Parallel Usagi and Parallel Chibiusa, the three of them looking at each other still disturbed. Two pictures sat on the table in front of them on the table. One picture showed blonde Neo Queen Serenity and pink haired Chibiusa in Crystal Tokyo and the second showed the parallel pink haired Neo Queen Serenity and her blonde daughter. Selysion looked sideways at Parallel Chibiusa and gave her a poke in the side. The little blonde squeaked and poked back.

Within a few minutes, a very quiet poking war was going on between the blonde and lilac haired girls. Their mother's decided to ignore them in favor of trying to figure each other out and everyone else followed their lead. Parallel Ami cleared her throat a bit." So, you've proven you are indeed us from another universe and not enemies from the Black Moon. But why are you even here?" the originals glanced to each other a little before Minako spoke up." We're here because...our Usagi became tainted with evil. We can't really say much more than that, because apparently we share the same basic time lines...right?" she looked at Ami who nodded a bit exasperated. Minako continued then,

"Anyway, we're trying to stop her and get her back to normal. We're following a...energy signature thing that our Ami is tracking. So she's somewhere in this universe and bound to come after you guys in some way to try and mess you up. So we gotta stop her." Parallel Minako nodded a little as did the other Parallels. "So..I believe it'd be best if the parallels should stick together while I and the outer's scout the area to keep an eye on things." Setsuna said. Everyone looked at their parallel twin then nodded almost reluctantly."Good then. We'll try to get what we do done soon so you can continue your time line uninterrupted." Setsuna finished and stood, motioning to the outer senshi, who were the only ones who didn't have a twin.

Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru got up and followed her out of the house. After a few minutes of working things out, the Parallels left with their original universe twins. Already the two Minako's were discussing a sleep-over styled night, filled with movies and popcorn and toe nail painting. The Ami 's were planning on discussing parallel universe theories and maybe devising a way to find Usagi faster and easier. The Makoto's were gushing over the plants in the living room and both Rei's were eyeing each other wearily. Chibiusa and her Parallel twin, along with their children left for Parallel Usagi's house. Parallel Chibiusa had easily put to rest the fears of the originals, saying she would use her Diana-P to hypnotize the family into thinking they had had twin daughters and two cousins staying with them."Though I guess Diana is going to have to know about you two..." Parallel Usagi said to the two as they walked along. Chibiusa exchanged a glance with Selysion, surmising that it wasn't just her and Usagi who had been switched in this universe. Probably Diana and Luna had been switched as well. Chibiusa sighed a little as she tried to will away the headache trying to form.

A week went by peacefully with not hint of trouble from the Black Moon or Usagi, and tempers were beginning to become a little frayed. The two Rei's had already broken out in a catfight over something they wouldn't talk about and the Ami's were beginning to become irritated with each other, each believing the other was more insufferable. The only ones who didn't seem to have any problems were the two Minako's. They seemed to love pretending to be twins and often enjoyed confusing members of both the Parallel universe and the Original universe. Unfortunately the relative peace they had been experiencing couldn't last. A member of the Black Moon attacked. Everyone transformed, but the originals were startled.

The person looked exactly like Berthier but male. The male Berthier seemed stunned to see doubles of almost everyone then shook it off."Trying to trick me! Well sorry, it just isn't going to work, little girls!" he waved a hand, summoning up monsters of ice. Parallel Venus and Original Venus ran forward together, performing a rather aesthetic Love me Chain together that they must have practiced at some point in secret. Three of the monsters went down quickly and both Venus's grinned widely, flashing a V sign together. Goddess Moon sighed a little along with Sailor moon. Goddess Moon raised her staff, the Golden Crystal beginning to glow."Moon Golden Passion Kiss!" she held up her staff, a bright golden light shining from the Crystal. The light touched the ice monsters and they shrieked as they melted into harmless puddles.

Parallel Sailor Moon and Parallel Chibiusa stared at her slack jawed while Sailor Desiderii grinned with pride. Goddess Moon merely smiled and shrugged a little. Parallel Chibiusa scowled a little, quietly moving off a little. Parallel Jupiter noticed and quickly followed the girl."Chibiusa! Hold on, where are you going?" She noticed the look on the little girls face and frowned, crouching down as she held her shoulders gently." What's wrong, Chibiusa? You look so upset...!" Parallel Chibiusa looked away to the side a bit.

"That other Usagi...she's so strong! Even stronger then our Usagi!...I always wanted to be...be like my mom but... I can't even transform! Even that other little girl...Selysion! She can transform and she's probably gonna be powerful too! It's not fair! I want to be a powerful senshi too!" tears began welling up in her big blue eyes and she scowled even more. Parallel Jupiter sighed and detransformed and hugged Parallel Chibiusa comfortingly."You're going to be a senshi someday, I know it Chibiusa! You just have to be patient... come on, let's get back to the others and we can all get some ice cream, okay?" she smiled comfortingly as she watched Parallel Chibiusa slowly nod.

Parallel Makoto smiled, got up and held Parallel Chibiusa's hand as they turned. Suddenly, her hand was gone and Parallel Makoto heard a scream. She whirled around, seeing what looked like Parallel Chibiusa grown up, in a strange black and torn fuku. The other came running at the scream, and the Goddess Senshi gasped."Mama! No! Let her go, right now!" Goddess Moon cried and Sailor Desiderii ran in front of her."Grandma! Don't do bad, please Grandma!" she pleaded up at the Chaos tainted woman. Evil Usagi grinned almost insanely, tightly holding onto Parallel Chibiusa, to the point they could see her nails digging into the child's skin, as they both disappeared. Parallel Sailor Moon's eyes widen and she screamed."No! Chibiusa!" She ran toward the spot they had stood, but was already far too late.


End file.
